X Men III The prophecies
by Tamir
Summary: Is a new character who is said can destroy the world who then intergartes with existing characters. RogueXBobby JohnXNew character. Gamit turns up later on. End of the world great drama and romance R&R!
1. A Dark Start

Title: The prophecies Chapter: 1 Disclaimer: I don't own the theme I only own original characters and some original concepts.  
  
N.B. to the reader This story is set after the second X men film and uses the characters as portrayed in the film, although they some times differ from the original cartoon version.  
  
In the depths of winter within the Canadian tundra and alpine forests near the island of Brodeur Peninsula is the maximum security mutant detention centre the proud creation of the anti mutant radical by the name of Striker. Within the confines of a prison guard office a fight rages.  
  
"We can no longer sit idly and do nothing this only cause's further delay in our overall plans"  
  
"Mr. Carmichael, chairman, I implore you, as a firm supporter of our organizations aim, I believe that in carrying out your orders I would put the security of the entire place at risk. Until our leader's undoubted return, she must NOT be moved!"  
  
"My dear jailer, may I remind you that you are my employee and should show a little bit more respect, there can be no progress without risk and if you cannot fall with the changes, you will lie in the gutter"  
  
Surprise clutched the jailers face as the knife pierced his chest, leaning forward Carmichael removed the keys from the jailer's belt before throwing the limp body to the ground to wallow in the pooling blood.  
  
This action would not be altogether accepted by the board of governors at the present but once established as the new leader of their party no one would dare challenge his authority and he was far to close to allow one man to stand in his way.  
  
Following his chief of security, Block, he leafed through the prisoners files he had managed to recover from the disintegrating pile of papers found in the clerk's office. It seemed that mutant 117 was contained within a cell specifically design to alleviate all transfers of her 'highly dangerous' abilities.  
  
It was now clear to the chairman's cynical mind that the author of these notes had an over active imagination, however he felt he would approach the situation methodically and with care as there's no telling what two years incarceration in a sunless cell would cause a now 17 and half year old adolescent to do.  
  
"We have arrived" proclaimed Block thus breaking Carmichael from his revere; disgusted to discover that his surroundings had deteriorated still further; the damp now penetrating his clothes leaving a chill in this unnaturally stale air.  
  
"Proceed" now things were about to get interesting no matter what his predecessors assumed, he would tackle this uncontrollable force and prove to the world that he alone could shape the future.  
  
The heavy door of the cell was drawn back to reveal a seemingly empty chamber but as the light flooded through from the outer corridor a figure was illuminated on the floor, kneeling with bowed head surrounded in a shroud of greasy black hair.  
  
The prisoners head was forcefully jerked forward to administrate the deadly mind – controlling agent to the back of her neck, so they could proceed to drag her motionless body out into the corridor.  
  
"Come let us move her to a more friendly environment while we interrogate her, she is no threat to us now" declared our visitor as he rushed up into the upper levels to escape his growing state of unease.  
  
If he had only seen the hawk like smile emerge on her face, our ambitious chairman may have read his file a little more carefully before taking her into the light.  
  
The office in which they were now camped out was in Carmichael's mind only a minor improvement but it would have to suffice. As he walked around the room composing his thoughts he studied the girl now laid collapsed in the chair. He had expected a broken spirit but as far as he could tell she hadn't moved at all, hadn't looked at him or sat up. "Well, perhaps this is to be expected from long term prisoners, I wonder how much food she was given down there, maybe this is the effect of the drug. Oh if only I hadn't been so hasty with the guard! Oh well... she's probably just paralysed with fright, what was her name anyway"  
  
"Ah... so Pandora how do you like being out of your cell?"...  
  
Nothing not even a slight movement.  
  
"If you co – operate I will allow you out more often maybe even outside"  
  
Carmichael frustration was building; he would obviously have to move to stronger tactics he paused to re – read her file.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung back on its hinges, smashing hard up against the stone wall.  
  
"Mr Carmichael" the man exclaimed breathlessly "their attacking ... so many of them ... they came out of nowhere."  
  
"Who's attacking idiot"  
  
"Mutants, Sir!!"  
  
"WHAT! How did you let them escape?!"  
  
"There ... not ... prisoners" chocked the man as he lie pined against the wall, a hand clutching his throat  
  
Leaving the room in a state of resolution with Block by his side he shouted back to his deputies  
  
"Take the girl back to her cell and then come and find me"  
  
As the deputies turned to carry out there assignments they were shocked to see that their assumed exhausted prisoner was now hovering just above the table. Before they could move a muscle both lay dying on the floor, the image of eyes like ice blue orbs burned for every more on their retina.  
  
Nia fell back to the floor, the stopping of both there hearts after such an absence of power had drained her more than usual. She stumbled to her feet and ran for the door. If she was going to escape she would need more electricity than she could obtain from a few lights.  
  
"What an arrogant jerk" she thought as she ran in search of the main power supply "He doesn't even have the sense to read my file completely before attempting use me. Not that it matters now."  
  
She warily slipped down the silent corridor moving as light as a cat; she wasn't sure which mutants had caused the disturbance but she was pretty sure that they wouldn't let her pass by no questions asked, and lets face it the less questions the better."  
  
Her eyes alighting on their target caused her to slide to a sudden stop. "MAIN GENTORATOR" this was it, she turned the handle gentle and pulled the door, it was unlocked perhaps a guard had been disturbed from his duty when the attack occurred, whatever the circumstance Nia looked upon this as a favour from God.  
  
She entered the room which pulsated with deep sounding vibrations at the turning of the generator. Unsure of how much resistance she could over come she reached out to the main cable. The power rushed through her like a hot drink and she felt her strength returning when something dark filtered across the back of her mind like a shadow. Without warning voices of past memories bombarded her mind 'Traitor', 'Murderer', 'All alone', 'Trapped', 'Or else I shall be lost', 'Forget' 'Forget the past' a face so familiar it was like her own flashed before her eyes to be forgotten in a second, 'Forget the pain' a searing pain across her back "NO!" Nia screamed as she pressed her hands against her ears. 'That's it hurt THEM! Those who hurt you squeeze them, hurt them! "No" Nia cried faintly 'Kill them!' and at that her body stiffened with her back arching, rising from the floor her lids flew open to reveal eyes as hard as granite. She raised her arms releasing a burst of power that sent a shock wave rippling through the ground. 


	2. Escape

Title: The prophecies Chapter: 2 Disclaimer: I don't own the theme I only own original characters and some original concepts.  
  
N.B. to the reader Jean Grey is still missing but I have included Beast as he is quite an important character.  
  
Wanda sat staring out of the small barred window of her cell into the night's sky, arms tied into this madmen's jacket she let out a sigh of despair. She had been incarcerated in this stinking prison for ten years and she was still no closer to escape, her only friend snatched away from her to be dragged into the dark abyss of the unknown. She stopped in mid thought was it her imagination or had she heard movement from outside, slowing her heart rate and closing her eyes she focused in on the sound, whatever it was it was getting nearer.  
  
Then there was an almighty crash as the wall cracked and crumbled leaving a figure outlined in the evening dusk, reaching a hand towards her  
  
"Granddaughter"  
  
She clasped his hand in relief and fell into his embrace. As he carried her out she could see an almighty battle commencing as mutants were fighting guards and soldiers in an attempt to escaped out of the newly made openings in the prison defences but there was more than that.  
  
Her grandfather placed Wanda on the floor of a helicopter hidden in the forest. Mystic sat at the controls keeping the craft at a steady altitude but turned to give a small smile, which filled Wanda with a warm glow of freedom. Her grandfather shook her gently  
  
"Now Wanda I need you to remember clearly do you recall a prisoner of a about your age, a girl by the name of Pandora. 'Pandora', 'Pandora' the name filtered around Wanda's head in a whirl of confusion, wait what was it Striker had said as he had dragged away her only friend.  
  
"Well my dear Pandora you caught me once but I will lock you in such a dark hole of a cell you won't even have the strength to lift your cursed head"  
  
Pandora! "Yes" she replied "My friend Morphine, Striker called her Pandora" as she said this she was shocked to see a boy of her age, rise suddenly out of the shadowy corner and stand staring at her as if she had revealed the secret of eternal youth. Her grandfather paused slightly watching the boy then fixed his eyes on hers.  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yes! Yes, you must save her"  
  
"I plan to; Mystic?"  
  
"About twenty more of those black cloaked men have arrived making a total of about sixty and they seem to be breaking out all the prisoners for a distraction whilst ten or so re - enter the building."  
  
"Then my dear land this bucket of metal and find our honoured guest"  
  
"Pyro" but it was too late he was gone.  
  
Pyro waded through the thigh deep snow, his legs turning to icicles but he hardly noticed. 'Perhaps it wasn't her' he thought as he stroked his lighter tenderly. 'It had been so long, would she want to see him; maybe she had meant to leave him? No, she'd promised' He replayed that summer afternoon.  
  
'Everybody leaves me; promise me you'll never leave'  
  
He held her close pressing her back against his chest; she turned her head brushing her lips against his cheek and whispered in his ear.  
  
'I'll always come back for you, as long as I have mind, I will return to you, that I promise'  
  
'That's a funny thing to say why should you lose your mind?'  
  
Using the violent emotions that were welling up inside, he took on his opponents one by one like countless toy soldiers being felled in battle.  
  
When without warning a deep echoing boom was amplified in the night air; causing the raging battle on the front lawns of the prison to stop and hold its breath. Looking towards the building Pyro saw a shimmering blue mushroom cloud materialize around the prison and rippled outwards from its focus. When it hit he felt a chill overcome him and blinded by the light was thrown to the ground. Mounting to his knees he took in a sharp breath, for on the ground, in every direction, as far as his eyes could see, laid the lifeless bodies of every prison guard and soldier, with looks of fear caught in their now numb eyes.  
  
Sitting near the library window of his country estate Charles Xavier let his mind wonder as he sat in the midsts of his beloved X – men. When like a knife in the back, a piercing anxiety sliced through his thoughts filling his body with a spasm of pain.  
  
"Professor are you O.K.? cried Cyclops as he leapt up from his chair.  
  
"Scott, I need you to go to the island of Brodeur Peninsula in Canada, there is a girl you must bring her back, take every one you can. Magneto is there along with many shadowy figures, be quick for there is not much time."  
  
Nia bent forward in an order to clear her mind, she wasn't exactly sure what had just gone on, but she would bet her life that it hadn't gone by unnoticed; already she heard hurried footsteps approaching. Nia's thoughts ran rapidly as those of a cornered animal when the idea formed perfectly in her head. Where best to hide but in a crowd! With that she ran out into the corridor unlocking and opening every cell with her newly regained powers. As she expected the people who poured out and in an effort to escape were soon transformed into a raging mob; however she knew this alone would not save her, so before she turned the corner she sent a bright blue spark back to the main generator and turned to flee for her life, for in a few minutes that generator would internally combust causing an explosion that would burn the place to the ground.  
  
Reaching the fresh air Nia pausing to gain her bearings and almost recoiled in fright as she stared into the static eyes of her recent interrogator, he was dead. An almighty battle seemed to be occurring on the front lawns, so to stay unnoticed she decided to flee into the Alpine woods in search of a village in which to recuperate before attempting the sea crossing off the isle.  
  
Using her powers to keep her bare feet safely above the snow she ran at an alarming rate deeper and deeper into the forest when she came to an abrupt stop. In the far distance she could hear a plane landing and people crying out in pain and anger when, there is was again. Some one was watching her from the safety of the trees. She ran out at her fastest rate weaving and turning like a snake and then flew up to conceal her self silently in a tree. A masked and hooded man entered the clearing breathlessly a few minutes later, Nia taking her element of surprise fell from the tree like a rider of the apocalypse to land squatting on his chest with his own knife at his throat.  
  
"If you value you life, you will tell me why you pursue me" she hissed a few centimetres from his face.  
  
The man looked round as if considering his options and then without any warning let out a high whistle. In a matter of moments Nia could hear feet approaching from every direction. She grimaced; this was obviously going to be a long night.  
  
To stop him betraying her whereabouts to his comrades she slit her captive's throat. Then pulling the gun from his belt she focused all her remaining power and drew herself up for the fight that would surly ensue.  
  
As Pyro entered the clearing he stood for a short moment in disbelief, there she stood fighting off A HUGE group of about fifty men. That girl never failed to amaze him, but he could see from her stiff movements that she was starting to run out of power. Before he could reach her, he saw a man presumed dead rise from the ground with a dagger in hand and drag it down the side of Nia's body. Pyro let out a howl of anger as he saw them now circling his collapsed beloved, thrusting his hand forward in an impulse movement, he sent out a stream of flames that set the whole flock of vultures on fire. Running through the inferno he reached down and scooped Nia into his arms and ran from the clearing.  
  
Nia clutching her open wound in an effort to stop the bloods escape was stunned to find herself in the midsts of a strong embrace. Her rescuer seem to be a boy of about her own age and was looking down on her with a look of such tenderness that she felt inclined to trust him, which admittedly she didn't often do. Her thoughts bombarded the innards of her mind but the door to her forgotten past stayed firmly closed "Why do you look so familiar? I could have sworn that I have seen you face before." She sensed him slowing and before long he was laying her gently onto the snow with his swade jacket rapt around her shoulders. His fingers questioningly moved along the side of her waist enabling him to examine her open cut, his face became strained.  
  
"I have to go now but only a short while, just to make sure I wasn't followed" he said as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair line "But I'll be back very soon and I'll be able to take you to a safe place in a helicopter hidden near by where they'll tend to your wounds O.K?."  
  
Nia nodded slowly in utter confusion but she was in a situation were she was in great need of this boys help. He reluctantly got up and moved off into the undergrowth. She tucked her self more deeply into the warm jacket and awaited his return.  
  
Rogue stepped lightly off the jet 'that had to be the worst journey I've ever taken'. Bobby hadn't talked to her the whole way; he'd just sat staring out the window sometimes she wondered whether he was still there or if what she saw was just an illusion. 'I wish that John were here he always knew what to say' she thought to herself.  
  
"Now team Storm tells me that there's an intense battle going on between the escaping prisoners and the army and that the prison is also on fire. The battle has nothing to do with us, we are here to find the girl before Magneto or anyone else for that matter and to free anybody still trapped inside. O.K. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee stay with me everyone else spread out"  
  
'Huh still being treated like children' thought Rogue as she followed Cyclops around the edge of the woods. Kitty and Jubilee were walking side by side torn between fear and excitement, sneaking up on one another and laughing. Rogue felt with renewed force her pounding sense of loneliness and looking around for comfort was confronted with Bobbies hunched and brooding shoulders. 'And you think you're hard done by'  
  
Cyclops drew to a stop, in the clearing lay a bedraggled figure lying in the snow she lay curled on her side, face grimacing in pain as blood trickled from her open wound dieing the snow around her.  
  
Cyclops looked at the figure and decided that this was the girl the professor must have seen, as she matched his description perfectly.  
  
'This is the girl, she must have hurt herself on escaping, Bobby help me get her back to the jet, we better take her back to he mansion fast she won't last much longer'  
  
As soon as they began to move forward the girls eyes flew open and her face turned to stone emitting a glare that would rip open the heavens. Cyclops halted staring at the unnatural eyes but Bobby arrogantly strode out, before you could bat an eye lid Bobby had been thrown back into a tree with an immense force that seemed to have come from the figure that was rising from the ground. Cyclops sent out a blast set to stun from his visor that the girl deflected with an electrical force field conjured seemingly by her very thoughts to be redirected towards Kitty.  
  
"Get down!" screamed Cyclops as he threw himself behind a tree. Pressing the communicator on his chest Cyclops processed to speak very fast "Back up immediately 10km due west of the jet". In a matter of seconds Storm and Night crawler appeared out a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
"What's the problem?" Storm  
  
"We saw the girl a...and she was lying hurt ... bleeding, but when we tried to approach she took off and tried to blast me and Bobby into smithereens" stuttered Kitty  
  
"She must be a trap set down by Magneto" exclaimed Cyclops indefinitely  
  
"How do you know that?!" replied Nightcrawler forcefully who up until this point had been staring open mouthed at the figure, who was now searching for them from the air.  
  
"She tried to attack us!" defended Cyclops  
  
"Perhaps she was frightened"  
  
"We were only going to help her"  
  
"Well maybe she didn't know that!"  
  
"That's enough, the Professor told us to return to the mansion with her and that's what will do" Storm interjected forcefully "For the moment all we have to worry about is getting her down from there"  
  
"Your right" Cyclops "Well we'll just have to distract her long enough so that I can bring her down with my visor."  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit inhuman?" questioned Storm  
  
"She'd only be stunned"  
  
"Yes but she will drop about fifty feet to the ground!"  
  
Storm sighed heavily to her self ever since he'd lost Jean; Scott had lost all trust and compassion for any strangers.  
  
"If we could only distract her long enough Kurt could teleport Rogue close enough to her, so she could drain what's left of her power, with and injury like that it can't be much. Then it only remains for me to swoop down and catch her before she hits the floor.  
  
"Whatever it takes, to complete the Professors wishes"  
  
"Yah I will go fetch Rogue" interjected Nightcrawler.  
  
Storm proceeded to fly up into the night sky, calling on a tremendous storm whilst her target flew a few feet away, watching with a suspicious eye. Then summoning the lightning from the sky she directed a bolt to pass by the ear of her intended captive.  
  
Shock clutched Storm as she watched her bolt of light become drawn from it course, to be absorbed within the body of the girl, who with a sardonic smile took aim to return the bolt at full power.  
  
When as planed Nightcrawler appeared momentarily in the air beside them and disappeared immediately after Rogue had thrown herself forward to end up clutching the girl by the ankle. The assaulted girl immediately threw a force field around herself but as Rogue was now attached to her they both became enveloped in the powerful electric field.  
  
As Rouge hung in mid – air dangling from this girl's ankles she began to realise that although she was clutching bare skin her powers seemed to be having no affect. She looked up to find her utter confusion mirrored in the other girl's face. As she stared into those ice blue eyes she realised that the girl had no pupils what so ever, at that moment she felt herself absorb the powerful emotion that lay conceal beneath this girls surface. 'Why does everyone wish to pursue me to the end of the earth, am I doomed to an eternity alone on the run.' This emotion was so much like Rogue's own inner longings that a tear was brought to her eyes. She was roused quickly by a voice speaking in a plain English accent  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
Rogue realised with astonishment that it had come from the bedraggled girl above her.  
  
"Because you do know that's what will happen if you hit the ground before me"  
  
Rogue suddenly felt a whole new sense of fear wash over her, was this girl taunting her before finishing her off?  
  
"I'm going to descend a bit, then throw you up in the air above me so that I will hit the ground before you but don't worry because I'll still have your hand. The electricity absorbed in you will transfer to me as I'll be earthed, then you'll just have to fall the few feet to the ground O.K.? Promise me you won't try that again, I mean what exactly did you plan on doing, pulling me to the ground?"  
  
Nia sighed to herself 'Some people just have no idea!' She wouldn't have normally gone to the effort but when the girl had looked up at her with such confusion then fear, it had become blatantly clear that this was not her idea and even though Nia would never admit it she felt a kind of unexplainable empathy with the girl, which might cause her guilt to play up if she just needlessly killed her. For when that tear had rolled down the girls cheek she had felt an unexplainable bond bridge between them.  
  
Nia began to proceed in her plan, therefore riding herself of her newly aquired attachment and its emotional baggage, whilst the other X men looked on helplessly through the electrical barrier.  
  
"She's going to try and use Rogue as bate!" concluded Cyclops from a far  
  
"Wait! You don't know that!" Nightcrawler  
  
"Kurt's right Scott" Storm  
  
"Oh so you're willing to take that chance are you? Rogue could die! That is something I can't allow ... not again"  
  
And will that Scott determinedly strode forward. Seeing the prisoner's electric shield fail for the first second she touched the ground whilst throwing Rogue into the air, Scott took no chances and aimed a deadly blow at the girl's already open wound.  
  
Rogue saw her saviours face spasm as Cyclops struck her already injured side. With her last effort she completed the transferral of power a gently threw Rogue back to a safe distance.  
  
Rogue turned in horror to see the girl now collapsed with her body folded over her knees. Blood was trickling down from her mouth giving a sure sign that she was suffering from major internal bleeding. Lifting her head she turned a hateful face towards the now approaching Cyclops, Rogue fell back in horror as she saw that the once piercing clear blue orbs that she had trusted, had transformed in pools of depthless midnight waters.  
  
The now powerless captive lowered her head hiding her face within the folds of her hair while slowly reaching her hand out like a claw. Scott stopped in complete agony as he felt his head being clenched in an iron vice. His torturer then gave a chillingly low laugh a proceeded to bring in her long thin fingers and finally snap her hand back into her chest. Cyclops fell to his knees, hands pressed to his skull trying to tear out the images in his head, his mother and father in the burning plane, his brother drowning in the sea, Jean being consumed by the waves. He screamed as his body was thrown into convulsions and then lay stiller than death in the freezing snow.  
  
Everyone stood in utter shock for what seem like years until eventually the silence was broken.  
  
"Storm" whined Kitty "what do we do now?" 


	3. The depths of mind

Title: The prophecies Chapter: 3 Disclaimer: I don't own the theme I only own original characters and some original concepts. Used some lyrics from Evanescence's songs, which I again do not own.  
  
N.B. to the reader This story is set after the second X men film and uses the characters as portrayed in the film, although they some times differ from the original cartoon version.  
  
Storm stood helpless for a few moments unsure what to do. When out of the shadows of the trees emerged Magneto followed by Mystic, Sabretooth, Avalanche and Pyro.  
  
"Do not worry yourselves about the girl, she is coming with us"  
  
Storm lifted her head, it was up to her, she would have to see to the Professors wishes now that ... well now that Scott couldn't.  
  
"Not to day. Kurt quickly!."  
  
With in seconds Nightcrawler had teleported beside the body of the hunched girl. Sabretooth leaped forward in an attempt to stop him when appearing from the woods Wolverine jumped out and flung him off course. Before anyone else could move the girl had disappeared. The two groups of mutants fought fiercely for a few moments with neither side gaining an advantage.  
  
As soon as Scott was safely secured by the return of Nightcrawler, Storm shouted out above the din  
  
"Everyone back to the jet" causing the X men to quickly retreat in a multitude of different directions, as practised in training, in order to confound their enemies.  
  
Mean while back on the jet Kurt strapped the unconscious Scott into a seat for the flight. He then returned to the girl now passed out with pain and cradling her frail body in his arms, he readied him self for the long journey home.  
  
When the others reached the jet they all clambered on board and set off back to the mansion. Bobby looked down at his hands in disgust "He actually tried to fight me, John my best friend!" but Rogue wasn't listening still in a state of shock, her recent realisation reverberated around her head.  
  
'She can touch me.'  
  
Xavier sat staring into the fire, when Kurt appeared beside him in a flash of blue smoke.  
  
"Professor she's going pale"  
  
"Take her down to the infirmary, so that Heidi can have a look at her"  
  
Heidi was an old ex – student who had gone out to University some years back to combine her amazing remedial abilities with a degree in medicine. After the loss of Jean he had contacted her and asked if she would leave her post in International Aid and come back to be the school's doctor. She had willingly agreed and arrived about six months back. She was amazing with the children who confided with her about all there worries as their powers developed; but even with her extraordinary powers he was guessing this new patient might be a tough challenge.  
  
Xavier leaving the lift entered the infirmary a couple of hours later. Heidi stood exhausted pulling back her classically Norwegian hair from her confused face. On realising his presence she turned to him.  
  
"She has suffered major internal injuries, from what appears to be a dagger wound which has then been compounded by the attack of an explosive force."  
  
Xavier sighed he would have to have a talk with Scott when he woke up; he had taken Jean's loss badly and blamed himself for her death. This had recently caused him to act irrationally if he felt threatened.  
  
"Has she moved at all?"  
  
"No, all in all she been a very good patient, but I am concerned. I was conducting some tests and she seems to heal at an incredibly slow rate meaning she might not be able to get up at all for at least two to three weeks."  
  
"Do you think she'll make it?"  
  
"Oh yes as long as she doesn't move too much then the new skin I helped her grow will strengthen and she be back to normal."  
  
"Well you can rest for a while now, the only other to come in is Scott and I don't think there's much you can do about his condition"  
  
"Well goodnight professor"  
  
"Good night Heidi"  
  
Scott stumbled out of the plane support by Kurt, as he stepped into the hanger his eyes focused in on the professor.  
  
"Ah Scott, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone hit me over the head with a sledge hammer"  
  
"Good that means your getting better, Kurt take him to his room to lie down"  
  
Kurt nodded and disappeared in a flash.  
  
Storm stepped slowly down the run way.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes she's here, Heidi has healed her wounds and she is resting in the infirmary"  
  
"Do you think its wise keeping someone as dangerous as that?" questioned Logan who had had the entire night reconstructed for him by Kitty on the return journey.  
  
"Some would say the same about you Logan, but until she wakes up, are most important issue is to find out why so many people seem determined to capture this one person. For Magneto wasn't the only force acting at that prison."  
  
Nia tried to sit up but groaned loudly as the full pain of her injuries took hold. She opened her eyes and groggily inspected her surrounds. 'Looks like I'm in a hospital that or back in a Lab.' Her eyes then came to rest on a young woman of about 25 with long blonde hair and a Scandinavian look about her.  
  
"You are awake, good. I have healed up all your wounds but you are very so healer yes. You stay very still or will break all my fabulous work. When better you get moved but till then no solids only water. When you need the toilet call and I will help you up yes"  
  
She then proceeded to give her a wide smile and turned around to carry on her jobs.  
  
'So' thought Nia 'This is only temporary, they must know I am incapable of movement and are just keeping me here till they can move me to a more secure place and find out how they can use me to there advantage. I wonder who controls this place, maybe this was the safe place that that boy spoke of, or perhaps I have been recaptured by Striker. Well I won't be there puppet I'll just have to investigate for my self,' and with that Nia's body went limp and her heart and breathing rate fell. Heidi who had been watching her patient out of the corner of her eye assumed she had gone back to sleep. Oh how wrong she was.  
  
Rogue walked quietly beside the frozen river beneath the snow laden trees towards Bobby who sat hugging his knees a few metre's in front of her.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
He didn't even acknowledge she was there  
  
"Bobby I know it's been really hard on you not being able to go back to your parent's for the holidays but well its Christmas and the mansion is practically empty, why don't we go inside and roast some marshmallows."  
  
"You don't understand, they don't want me, they hate me!" replied Bobby thickly. "Even at Christmas."  
  
Rogue slid her arms around him.  
  
"I know how you feel, my father when he found out practically tried to throw me out of the house, he said that I was no longer his daughter. That the girl he knew was dead. It hurt a lot but I realised that well just because people are related to you doesn't make them family. Its how you treat each other, the X men are my family now"  
  
Bobby turned to her tears filling his eyes, forgetting himself he reached a hand out to touch her cheek. Rogue jerked back and Bobby's eyes hardened.  
  
"Family you can't touch?" and he leapt up, and began striding back towards the mansion.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue cried out in desperation "Bobby wait" he wasn't listening. Overcome with emotion she slid to her knees, sobbing to herself "You know I can't help it" she whispered in vain.  
  
"Don't cry" answered a voice as far off and light as the tinkling of bells on the wind.  
  
Rogue looked up in horror to find the image of the girl she had met last night crouching beside her, reaching out a hand to wide the tears from her face. She giggled as the spectral hand touched her cheek.  
  
"That tickles"  
  
"Really" replied the girl amused with a loving grin blooming on her fair face "I've never knew!"  
  
She sat back on her haunches. "You shouldn't let him get to you, he doesn't know what he's saying, he needs time alone to realised what an immense jerk he's being"  
  
Rogue who still felt a little scared at this 3D electrical image in front of her giggled nervously. "Umm sorry if this sounds rude but am I imaging you or what?"  
  
"Oh this?" replied the girl passing her twinkling translucent hands through her stomach. "It's just what I do to get around when my body's incapacitated, I'm not entirely sure what happens but it's kind of like being in two places at once my mind is here talking to you but at the same time I can see what's happening to my body. It's all a matter of concentration really.  
  
"But you look so real, blue and sort of see – through, but real"  
  
"Oh no this isn't my body it's just electricity shaped to resemble my body, you have to use quite a lot so that you get the right density. Otherwise people can't see you at all."  
  
"Does the professor let you do this?"  
  
The girl cringed for a moment, "Uh it's kind of a secret in fact I haven't let anyone see me but you. I just felt so bad and I don't know after yesterday I feel like I can trust you. Promise me you won't tell! Please!"  
  
Rogue felt torn was it safe to trust this stranger, was she trying to trick her? No she'd saved her life when she didn't have to; she wouldn't do a thing like that. Well it didn't much matter anyway the professor could read her mind any moment without her saying a word, so she may never need to break her word.  
  
"O.K., I promise"  
  
"You won't tell anyone you talked to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I have to go for now, I've got a visitor"  
  
"Will I see you again?" Rogue asked desperately trying to cling on to the only person capable of touching her like a normal person.  
  
"If you want" she laughed and with that the electric blue figure disintegrated before her eyes.  
  
Professor Xavier was on his way to the elevator when Scott approached looking not best pleased.  
  
"Professor is it true that you kept that girl after what she did the other night?"  
  
"Scott you must try to understand, she had just been released from a high intensity prison, was being chased by more than one group of militants and was badly injured. I am sure that she was acting out of malice but fear."  
  
"But you don't know anything about her!"  
  
"I know that she is very powerful, I know that she is critical to all our futures and I know that in the wrong hands she is a dangerous weapon."  
  
The lift jolted to a stop as they reached the ground floor.  
  
"You may join me if you wish"  
  
Scott grumbled as he followed the professor into the infirmary.  
  
The girl lay on a table fast asleep with her still unwashed hair, tied back into a long thick plait reaching down to the small of her back.  
  
"Good morning professor" said Heidi as she broke off from the conversation with Beast on the book "Wuthering Heights".  
  
"Good morning Heidi and how is our patient today?"  
  
"Healing slowly as I predicted, spends most of her time asleep, not that I'm complaining she's the best kind of patient to have but I think she has not slept soundly in a while."  
  
"Communicated to you in any way?"  
  
"No" replied Heidi with a confused frown on her face.  
  
"Not even asked where she was?"  
  
"No professor, but ..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well she's woken up a couple of times, quiet as a lamb, even when I have to help her move not a single complaint but ... well when you look in her eyes. She has no pupils."  
  
Xavier sat for a moment lost in thought,  
  
"I checked when she was sleeping once" continued Heidi "None at all, it's like they've never been there. Also she doesn't like being touched."  
  
"In what sense?" "If I touch her wrist to check her pulse she flinches, even when she's asleep, and when she does let me touch her it's like... Well she has the face of a person with a fear of needles who grimaces with an injection waiting for it to be finished as fast as possible."  
  
"Well it seems we have aIot of questions that need answering and I suppose if she won't come to us then it is up to me to make the first move."  
  
"Professor" cried Scott outraged "You don't know what you're letting yourself in for!"  
  
"My dear Scott, she is not some kind of wild animal. She is a living breathing person like you and I."  
  
The Professor positioned himself in comfort beside the girl and on closing his eyes entered her mind. 


	4. Friends and truth

Title: The prophecies Chapter: 4 Disclaimer: I don't own the theme I only own original characters and some original concepts. Used some lyrics from Evanescence's songs, which I again do not own.

* * *

N.B. to the reader This story is set after the second X men film and uses the characters as portrayed in the film, although they some times differ from the original cartoon version.  
  
He was standing in the middle of an octagon shaped cross roads with four doors and four corridors leading on into darkness. In all his life he had never seen a mind so highly defended, it was like walking through an iron clad maze. He passed through a corridor only to find himself in a cross roads identical to the one he had just left. Moving towards one of the four solid iron doors he reached out for the handle only to be flung back with a tremendous force. 'This child must be one of great secrets and fear to have such powerful defences' thought the professor as he walked through this endless maze of corridors.  
  
He started to have a sense of unease, for more and more he felt like he was walking through a deserted house. All the lights were on, but nobody was home. A thin beam of light appeared on the floor, following it to its source he was confronted with a set of large double doors, which swung themselves open at his approach sensing his presence.  
  
The room beyond was that of a huge hall in the style of cathedral. Long tall windows lay bordered up only letting in fragments of light which made splintered shapes on the floor in between stone pillars as high as the ceiling. The professor began to realise that this girl was one of deep thought and intelligence causing him to wonder if perhaps this place had its own hidden defences.  
  
At the far end of the hall a stone tomb seemed to rise from the floor with steps spiralled around the base. Ascending these stairs he looked on to the platform with fascinated eyes. In the centre was a glass pane frosted and cracked with the weathers of time. The Professor crouching on his knees, attempted to distinguish the shadow of a figure hidden beneath. Wiping the glass, which lay flush with the stone, to clear his vision he stared down into the chamber beneath where a young girl, which he knew lay asleep in his infirmary, was lying as if dead. Her hair was clean and lay in waves around her face. She was dressed in the finest material with gold jewellery surrounding her picturesque countenance.  
  
The eyes opened in a flash revealing sparkling blue eyes, like those described to him by Heidi but these had pupils. A cold penetrating chill started to infect his mind. He tried to move away in order escape the perturbing feelings but as he did so a hand as strong as iron and as cold as death reached through the glass from the chamber below at a phenomenal speed to grip his shoulder in an iron vice. Struggling with all his might he looked back in horror at the lifeless eyes to see a tear roll down the child's frost covered cheek.  
  
A voice echoed around the hall, coming from all directions, as loud as a cyclone but so quiet that he could barely make out the words.  
  
"Set me free! Or else I shall be lost. I know you hear me I can taste it in yours tears"  
  
And with that he felt his mind freezing and slipping away under the ice lakes of her eyes. When he felt arms around him, pulling back, hands digging right into his shoulders, yanking his clothes, he resurfaced taking a massive breath.  
  
Turning to thank his saviour, he sat in stunned silence gazing at the girl in front of him. It was the girl as he knew her, with ragged clothes, pale but living skin and her long hair tied back into a plait. When she talked he felt confusion come over him for he could hear the girl talking to him in a musical voice but couldn't understand her words, gradually he began to hear a whispering voice talking in his ear in perfect English over the top of her voice.  
  
"ï‚µ"ï 


	5. Two steps forward one step back

Title: The prophecies Chapter: 5 Disclaimer: I don't own the theme I only own original characters and some original concepts. Used some lyrics from Evanescence's songs, which I again do not own.

* * *

N.B. to the reader This story is set after the second X men film and uses the characters as portrayed in the film, although they some times differ from the original cartoon version.

* * *

Rouge sat back in horror  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Oh! That's easy enough" replied Nia in a matter of fact way "There was some really important information and I thought given time Striker would find a way of making me confess. Only trouble is ... I can't remember what was so important." She giggled.  
  
"How could you lock your mind away?"  
  
"I don't know ... just anytime I go to remember anything it's not there."  
  
"But aren't you curious?"  
  
Her face transforming into one of painful sorrow "sometimes it might be better that way."  
  
"I should probably go"  
  
Nia reached out and grabbed her hand "Please don't! I don't want to be alone"  
  
Before Rogue could answer Nia sat up rigid and whispered urgently.  
  
"Someone's coming!"  
  
"Who?" cried Rouge trying to think where on earth she could hide.  
  
"The Nurse go into the bathroom, she has no reason to go there. Do not come out until I tell you."  
  
Rogue flung herself at her escape as the door opened. Nia who had retained a face of stone swung her head round on her pillow staring blankly as she always did.  
  
Heidi stopped silently as she entered the room. "I could have sworn I heard talking. She must be getting lonely and bored up here by now I must remember to mention her being moved to the professor when he comes up." She thought resuming her usual chores.  
  
"Well my dove, how are we feeling?" she asked out loud to her patient, waiting a few seconds in case she wished to answer  
  
"The professor is coming to see you in a minute and he's bringing a friend. Now his appearance might shock you a little but I assure you he is a man of God and wouldn't harm a fly."  
  
Nia although terribly intrigued was more concerned at that time how she would remove Rouge without anyone's notice. As she didn't want her to be punished and also wished everyone to carry on believing she couldn't talk, therefore avoiding unanswerable questions.  
  
The sound of the elevator entered the room announcing the arrival of the professor.  
  
"I'll be back in just a minute and I want that tonic finished by the time I get back.  
  
Heidi handed her the drink and walk from the room.  
  
"Rogue" she called out quietly "Stay where you are, the professors on his way"  
  
Sticking her head round the door Rogue stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"But he'll sense me with his mind"  
  
"No, he won't I can stop him sensing you with my powers, just stay still I can't stop him hearing you!"  
  
Turning Nia tipped the tonic into the potted plant beside her bed.  
  
"Don't do that!" squeaked Rogue "You'll get sick"  
  
"I sincerely doubt it" replied Nia giving her friend a cynical gaze. "As I've never drunk it"  
  
Before Rogue could disapprove verbally she was forced into hiding as the handle of the door began to turn. The professor entered the room being followed by Heidi and one of the strangest men she had ever seen. He was blue all over with holy markings engraved over his face and a tail.  
  
"This is Kurt Wagner, I believe you've seen him before even if you don't remember him" commented the professor calmly.  
  
She looked at the new comer with interest, wondering why he had been brought. When an image of a merry go round filled with laughing smiling people flashed before her eyes. Shaking her head slightly she re focused.  
  
"Hello Mistress" spoke the new comer in Russian giving her a low bow.  
  
Astonished that she could not only understand him but knew how to form the words for her reply she felt her curiosity overcome her.  
  
"Hello Moonchild".  
  
"Of course!" cried Heidi overjoyed "She can only speak Russian that's why she hasn't replied!"  
  
"_Moonchild? Why the hell did I say that_?" thought Nia confused.  
  
"Kurt" interjected the professor "as our new guest seems to have taken a shine to you. Ask her why so many were intent on catching her at the prison?"  
  
Kurt reverting to his mother tongue he related the message and in return received an answer. The professor seeing the dagger looks being thrown at him knew this was an unwelcome question.  
  
"Kurt, what did she say?"  
  
"She says ..." replied Kurt with an apologetic look "That shouldn't you know as you yourself we the victor of that conquest."  
  
The professor sighed smiling slightly, _"Oh this ones a pistol"._  
  
"She also says that if you believe her presence is a danger to your intuition, she would be more than happy to leave this musty attic and ... and..."  
  
"And Kurt?" raising his eyebrow  
  
"And that maybe you should think more carefully before taking in people who are quiet capable of destroying your entire establishment."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well it seems that our little patient has quite a spirit and doesn't like to give a lot about her self away?"  
  
Nia let out a burst of laughter and mumbled something in Russian.  
  
"Kurt, would you mind translating?" asked the professor calmly  
  
"Umm..." said Kurt looking at his feet "I don't believe I heard that"  
  
"Kurt" pushed the professor sternly  
  
"Basically she said, those who live in a glass house shouldn't throw stones"  
  
Xavier smiled to himself "So you can understand English?" staring straight into her cold blank eyes. She replied slowly to Kurt not taking her unblinking eyes off the professor.  
  
"She says every word"  
  
Heidi complained loudly in Dutch.  
  
"She is so rude!"  
  
Replying in the same language the professor turned.  
  
"Her bark is probably worst than her bite"  
  
A voice cut through their conversation  
  
"I being to tire of this game and I advise you not to provoke me to biting. You might be suprised"  
  
"She talked" exclaimed Heidi  
  
"You speak Dutch." Said Xavier amused  
  
"I speak many languages, can you? Or do you just enter everyone's mind?" she replied coldly  
  
The bathroom door crashed open.  
  
"Nia! You can't talk like that to the professor."  
  
Nia reached out her arm with a sigh protectively pulling her friend to sit on the bed.  
  
"Rogue, how did you get up here?" exclaimed Heidi  
  
Rogue looked nervously down at Nia who shrugged as if the whole conversation bored her.  
  
"Well she was all alone and I thought she could use some company."  
  
"Why didn't you ask my permission. I would have allowed you a visit?  
  
"Would you?" interjected Nia  
  
The professor faced her  
  
"Of course, you are not a prisoner. We brought you here for medical attention"  
  
"And what do you want in return?"  
  
"Nia" soothed Rogue "The professor's only trying to help. That's what he does! He helped me."  
  
Nia quieten at this, she knew that Rogue wasn't lying. She sighed heavily.  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
The professor smiled.  
  
"I am intrigued on how you were able to shield Rogue from my mind."  
  
Nia sat sucking her upper lip and was then encourage by a gentle nudge from Rogue.  
  
"I placed a force field around her that neutralised the area she occupied"  
  
"Fascinating!" exclaimed the professor "I also hear that you have the ability to overcome Rogue's powers."  
  
"Yes, but I am unable to tell you how I did it"  
  
"That's alright, this is not an interrogation you know, you may ask question too." He said smiling.  
  
"When may I leave this attic?"  
  
"You are unhappy?"  
  
"She's lonely" explained Rouge "She could be moved to my dormitory, there's a spare bed and I am alone too as everyone gone for Christmas"  
  
"We'll see" replied the professor

* * *

Loud footsteps echoed down the broad underground stone corridor leading to the concealed headquarters of the infamous Nihilism. The younger of the two men was rubbing his hands over one another in an effort to wipe the sweat away.  
  
"They say he can smell fear!"  
  
The older man turned towards him revealing a gruesome scar running from the corner of his mouth to his absent ear.  
  
"Why? You scared kid." He replied in a gravely voice.  
  
The younger raised his head arrogantly.  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Don't LIE!" rumbled the other grabbing his collar "More than anything he cannot abide lies and remember no one is able to lie to a deity"  
  
Realising his companion they continued their journey.  
  
"Will he punish us? I mean we did fail."  
  
"We've been failing for nearly eight years without a trace. Now at least we have had a sighting. It will be fine, only say what is relevant and talk slowly and evenly with no sudden movements."  
  
Turning to straighten the collar of the younger he attempted to sooth his nerves.  
  
"I know you'll do me proud, for the country, for our king and for me my son."  
  
At this he called out the pass words and the two men reattached their black cloth head gowns leaving only eyes exposed and enter through the large doors.  
  
The room beyond was form by the carving out of an existing limestone cavern. The ceiling reached up to a massive height curving as if made from a canopy of bowing trees. The bright and extravagant colours of gold's, reds and purples emitted a sense of integrity and royalty converging in a pinnacle of wonder as a granite throne rose from the floor.  
  
The two men knelt before the foundations of their sovereign's mighty throne.  
  
"All hail the Czar who should be and will be!"  
  
"Rise!" commanded the voice imperially  
  
"Majesty, for the first time in nearly eight years I have done what none else have yet achieved. I have found the girl and seen her with my own eyes. She is alive."  
  
"And yet" whispered the man in a low malevolent voice "You return empty handed." continued the voice rising to a deafening boom.  
  
The figure rose from his commanding position allowing the light to reveal his form more and more as he descended the stone walk way.  
  
"Your highness, she is immensely powerful!" the younger man pleaded.  
  
The don snapped his head round to face him revealing a face cover with a mask of pure white marble. The eyes the colour of sinking sand bore into the messenger's skull as he stood paralysed in fear. Turning his attention back to his captain the don spoke in a voice full of sweetness and pain.  
  
"Perhaps, after all these years you have lost your hunger for the kill. Perhaps ... you no longer see the purpose of your mission?"  
  
"Sire, my family has served you loyally for many generations."  
  
"And yet that obviously wasn't enough."  
  
The general became stricken with panic as he saw the body of his son contorted into a series of unnatural proportions amidst screams of agony.  
  
"Your highness not my son, I beg you!"  
  
The emperor held his hand signalling to someone concealed within the shadows of the dais and the younger man regained his natural form to lie weeping on the ground.  
  
"I will keep your son imprisoned until you have completed your task. That should wet your appetite" he snarled out as the son was dragged away by two guards.  
  
The general struggled to retain his composure as he watched his beloved son's carcass removed from his grasp. He snapped his feet together giving a short bow before moving determinedly towards the door. A chilling voice called out  
  
"Oh and do not fail me again!" as the doors shut firmly behind him.

* * *

Rogue woke and stretched herself out in bed before propping herself on her elbows to throw a sock at Nia's sleeping head in the bed beside her.  
  
"Uhh!" groaned the disoriented Nia  
  
"Morning to you too sunshine!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About ten – thirty"  
  
Nia slipped out of bed into a pair of borrowed jeans and a t – shirt. She was feeling good as yesterday on finding she could stand for a reasonable period of time had indulged her self within the confines of a power shower to wash off long kept grime and dirt.  
  
Rouge knocked her friends shoulder to grab her attention  
  
"Do you want the wheelchair or what?"  
  
"Nah! I'm feeling quite energetic today"  
  
"Good! Because this morning I'm taking you swimming"  
  
Nia stood in a state of shock with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What's wrong? Heidi said a bit of light exercise would do you good, and it'll be just us, I made sure, I know how modest you are, always making me turn round when you get dressed in the morning."  
  
"It's a nice thought but ..."  
  
"You're scared that I might hurt you aren't you? It's O.K. most people are"  
  
"No its not that it's just I don't remember if I can swim. It's a kind of hit or miss thing I can't remember if I can do something unless I try it. Like the other day when you brought me up that guitar, I had no idea I could play it until you asked me to hold it and then I just sort of knew what to do..."  
  
"Well that's O.K. I don't swim much either and they'll be no one but you and me. So it doesn't matter you can stay in the kiddie pool for all I care" exclaimed the excited Rogue dragging her friend by the hand.  
  
"But I don't have a swimming costume!" Nia pleaded  
  
"You can borrow one of mine"  
  
"You're a crazy woman!" Nia joked and laughed as they made their way down to breakfast.  
  
"Quick" cried Rogue when they reached the ground floor corridor "pretend to be really weak, lean on my shoulders!"  
  
Nia obeying her friends request with a comical salute imitated that of a feeble invalid unable of supporting it's self, whilst passing a group of boys heading to the tennis courts.  
  
"You know your going to have to talk to Bobby sometime."  
  
Rogue looked at the floor, unable to see her friend upset Nia grabbed her arms and set off at a fast pace "Race you!"  
  
They collapsed at the kitchen table a few minutes later.  
  
"Well, well, well aren't we looking well!" commented Heidi who was drinking her daily cup of coffee. "You watch those stitches" she chided lightly as the girls greeted her with big smiles.  
  
On walking out of the room she ran straight into Hank.  
  
"Oh excuse me" he said graciously  
  
"Not at all Hank"  
  
"I saw young Nia the other day she's really perking up under your treatment"  
  
"You know Hank I personally think it's all down to Nia's relocation into Rogue's dormitory. Ever since she's been talking, eating and recovering much faster, and Rogue's become quite attached to her, they're never out of each others sight. It's quite a little miracle."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the approach of the professor.  
  
"Ah I'm glad I've found you, everyone's to meet down in the war room. It seems Storm has discovered some anomalies connected with the Canadian mission a few weeks back.  
  
When they were all assembled Storm stood up to being the briefing.  
  
"I've been monitoring the area where we found Nia as the professor instructed and I've found some interesting data"  
  
"Yes" continued Scott "It seems that there have been numerous unidentified or unscheduled flights to, from and within that area, but the more important fact is that these flights seem to be steadily headed towards us in the methodical pattern.  
  
"We believe that someone is searching for Nia and wants to find her pretty badly" Storm  
  
The professor thought deeply "I will use cerebro to see if I can uncover any further information"  
  
"Professor I think it's about time she explained herself" Scott  
  
"You may be right"  
  
The professor entered the pool side accompanied by Scott and Logan to find Nia and Rogue splashing around happily in a pool. Rogue looked up.  
  
"Logan!" Professor?" and swam over to the side.  
  
Nia on discovering that Rogue owned only bikinis as she had bought them before her mutant powers emerged had insisted on wearing a t – shirt over the top and was therefore slower in her movements due to the extra weight. However this did not hide Nia's begrudging face at their arrival from the professor's critical eye.  
  
It always intrigued Xavier that whenever Logan appeared Nia would shut up like a clam moving herself into a sort of fight or flight position, which happened quite a lot as Rouge was incredibly attached to him.  
  
"We've just come to have a short talk with Nia" replied the professor reassuringly  
  
They received a suspicious look from her as she rose from the water nonchalantly donning a towel and rapping it around her shoulders to sit on a deck chair, whilst the professor filled her in on Storm's findings.  
  
"So you see we believe these people are searching for you" Professor "Do you have any idea why?"  
  
"No" replied Nia half truthfully.  
  
"I may not be able to enter your mind but I am still capable of distinguishing whether someone is not telling me the whole truth."  
  
"That makes two of us" she replied giving a piercing glare  
  
The silence was broken by a disgruntle Scott  
  
"We cannot defend ourselves unless you tell us everything you know"  
  
"Oh! I see because YOU obviously are one of out standing personal qualities eh! Sparky" she replied sarcastically giving him a scathing glance  
  
Logan could barely keep himself from bursting into hysterics and let out a snort on seeing Scott's face. At this Nia whipped round her head to give him a vicious piercing look then dropped her glance to stare at his knuckles. Logan feeling her eyes on his hands rubbed them and concealed them behind his back.  
  
"Logan worries you doesn't he?"  
  
"I am NOT afraid!" Nia stated unconvincingly in a forceful tone.  
  
"It is a metal called Adimantium and it was welded to the entire of his skeleton by the very man who imprisoned you in that sunless cell."  
  
"Really?" she replied giving an insolent stare "Is that so"  
  
"Don't you see?" Rouge pleaded desperately "You were both instruments in Strikers plan."  
  
"Nia, Logan's on your side", professor.  
  
"And exactly which side am I on? Yours? Do I OWE you that?"  
  
Scott stepped forward aggressively "You should show more respect!"  
  
Nia turned to him as if she hadn't noticed he was there.  
  
"You ort to be careful it's slippery" and with a flick of her hand caused him to fall backwards into the pool fully clothed.  
  
At the sight of Scott's face as he splashed his way to the edge spluttering and coughing Logan couldn't help his laughter. She turned to enter the changing rooms.  
  
"You can't run forever!" Professor  
  
"You'll forgive me if I keep trying"  
  
The professor sighed. 


End file.
